


a collection of comfort

by coffeeandshakyhands



Series: depressedinnit featuring awesamdad :) [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (ALL PPL IN HERE ARE THE SMP CHARACTERS), (NOT THE ACTUAL PPL), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author is Not a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Author is a TommyInnit Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Author's Favorite, Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Healing, Mental Health Issues, Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Not Canon Compliant, PLUSHIES ARE FOR ALL AGES FIGHT ME, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Plushies, Protective Cara | CaptainPuffy, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Ranboo & TommyInnit Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Has Anxiety Disorder (Video Blogging RPF), Sheep Hybrid Cara | CaptainPuffy, Teenage Dorks, TommyInnit Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Whump (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit is Not Okay (Video Blogging RPF), Touch-Starved, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, comfort items :), fuck that guy (in canon), hes a sweetheart tho, sam nook and awesamdude are different characters, smp!tommyinnit is my comfort character, this whole series is literally me saying canon doesn’t exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandshakyhands/pseuds/coffeeandshakyhands
Summary: Tommy thinks about gifts that he’s grown attached to.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, all platonic busters
Series: depressedinnit featuring awesamdad :) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148660
Comments: 10
Kudos: 239





	a collection of comfort

**Author's Note:**

> this series is back bitch

Tommy knew he had comfort items. He was pretty sure almost everyone in the Esempe had them. Ranboo has his cats and a fidget toy he used frequently. Tubbo has a pillow that Puffy made for him. Sam has his dog, Fran. Even Techno had his friendship emerald.

Tommy has quite a few comfort items, actually. Five, to be exact. And he remembers exactly how he got each of them.

——————

The first is a grey hoodie, L’Manberg’s flag messily stitched on the upper sleeve in the form of a patch. It has a tear in the pocket, and the cuffs at the ends of the sleeves have cigarette ashes and blaze powder smudges across them. The hoodie smells of red stone and the shore side, mainly due to the fact that the gift came from Sam.

The material is soft, reminding the teenager of what he imagined a cloud felt like. It was comforting, something he wore whenever he was cold or nearing a panic attack.

The gift had been given to him around two weeks after L’Manberg was destroyed, Tommy being huddled in his hut as he ate dinner. He had been drawing, randomly sketching as he ate his soup.

Sam had knocked on the door, giving his familiar smile as he passed Tommy a messily wrapped box. The second Tommy opened it, he hugged the material close to his chest, nearly crying as he thanked the man in front of him.

——————

The second item had been given when Tommy was clearing weeds near the hotel. Sam Nook’s familiar robotic chattering causing the kid’s dark eyes to have an unfamiliar spark in them. He had heard the gate opening, seeing Sam give a nod and smile to his creation as he took a hard hat and walked over to Tommy.

Sam was holding a frog in his hands, the small plush being fluffy and green. It looked worn yet new, causing Tommy to furrow his eyebrows.

The creeper hybrid held the plush out to Tommy, saying it helped with nightmares. The teenager duly remarked he wasn’t a baby, Sam firing back with the fact that he wasn’t either.

Tommy slept with the frog ( _Hopscotch_ ) nearly every night after that.

——————

The third item was a small, clay figure that sat on his dresser. It was a shakily-made disc, Ranboo’s signature sitting on the back of it. It was the disc “ _Cat_ ,” Tommy being given it as a thank-you gift from the enderman hybrid.

Ranboo has given it to him on the day he started staying at the hotel ( _free of charge due to moving situations_ ), presenting the gift with a shy smile and shaky hands. Tommy had given a large grin, immediately saying he’d keep the gift on his dresser as he rocked on the balls of his feet.

It sat on his dresser next to photos of him and Tubbo, as well as his favorite beanie and communicator.

——————

The fourth item was a small bracelet that was yellow and red, a small flower charm sitting in the center of it. It was a gift from Puffy, the bracelet being given to him through the mail.

It had been delivered to him in a letter, Puffy’s familiar hand writing being printed on the parchment. The letter had said something about how Puffy was gifting bracelets of similar types to everyone she trusted, the charm being the same but the colors being different.

She had listed examples of a few people she was giving them to, Sam and Tubbo being included in that list. Tommy had worn the bracelet ever since, only taking it off when he was in bed to sleep.

——————

The fifth one... he had actually found it a few minutes ago. It had been an old plush of Wilbur’s, Tommy finding it in the bottom of one of his chests.

It was a stuffed monkey, the plush being soft from how often it was washed and how little it had been bothered in the past few months. It was a bit bigger than the plush frog, the light color of the fur making Tommy feel extremely safe.

He had immediately taken it from the chest and started crying, memories of him and his older brother filling his mind.

He could remember the name of the plush, too. _Beans_. It had been named due to the fact that “beans” was one of the first words Tommy could say properly, so Wilbur named the monkey in honor of that fact.

Tommy hugged the plush tighter, wiping his eyes as he placed it on his bed. He took a deep breath, opening his door and beginning his short journey to the hotel. He had friends to see and work to do.

**Author's Note:**

> please correct spelling errors in the comments :)
> 
> also the plush monkey looks like this:  
> https://www.jellycat.com/us/brodie-monkey-bro3m/
> 
> EDIT: i have officially bought the monkey that i used as reference and i’m gonna name them beans. pogs in the chat for beans the non-binary monkey


End file.
